


Story Ideas

by UnknownEnforcer



Series: Idea Books / Requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, Pokemon - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: BBW, F/M, Kinks, Lemon, Requests, Smut, fetishes, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Bring some ideas and place them down. Try to make them correspond to the chapter that you are placing them down in for making it a little easier on me!
Series: Idea Books / Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031292
Comments: 25
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright, because it is so rare to see some BBW women with the main character, I am deciding that this first chapter can be regarding about having them as pairings towards the Main Character!**

**Firstly, the series in which I am most comfortable in, or have the most knowledge on;**

**Harry Potter**

**RWBY**

**Pokemon**

**Naruto**

**DxD - First season mainly, but I do know the characters**

**Now that you know in what I am more comfortable/have knowledge in, I will lay down some ground rules that you have to follow when giving me an idea, or perhaps a greatly detailed idea;**

**Series - (What series is it in?)**

**Main Character - Only rarely will I make it a crossover, it has got to convince me!**

**What woman - What woman from the series is being used for this (It can be a natural BBW or perhaps through other means, in which you have to give a solid explanation for) I can accept a maximum of 2 BBW's for the main character to be paired with!**

**Body Type - BBW for this section/chapter!**

**Kinks - What kinks do the women have? Anything is open really. For example; Conditioning, Body Worship**

**Fetishes - What fetishes do the women have? Anything is open really. For example; Watersports, Slobby**

**Personal - Now, because I have seen too many stories in which the women are always clean shaven, I am making it so that the women is NOT cleanly shaven, to give some more... flair to it, and to make it a little more realistic, because I doubt that BBW women or chubby women will care about having cleanly shaven armpits or snatches. (You can decide on how hairy the woman is for her snatch and pits)**


	2. Story Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, I will only continue this depending on how well recieved this is. You need to let me know!

**WARNING – THIS CONTAINS BEASTIALITY!**

**Contains – Beastiality, Pregnancy, Imprinting, Nurturing Female Animals (Breastfeeding), ‘Farmer’ Harry.**

Alright, I know that many of you were probably turned off instantly as soon as you read the warning that this has, however, for those that are interested in this, thank you for taking some time out of your day/night to read this, and I do hope that this interests you. I will also try to bring some more details in for you to try and sway you even further.

**Summary**

Harry Potter always felt unloved and unsafe when he was with the Dursley’s, and that mindset had eventually imprinted onto his very being when it concerned every other human, no matter if they were toddlers, children, teenagers, adults or the elderly. However, one day after running away from the Dursley’s at age 7, he eventually came upon a farm, as luck has it, the farmer was not currently on the property, and to get away from the chilling wind of the very cold winter’s night, he took shelter within the barn, as it had the most warmth, despite the rather strong and overbearing scent of the manure and urine within.

At first, he had been rather fearful of the cows that were kept within the barn, as they were much larger than him, and potentially very dangerous if he were to spook them, however, much to his relief, they had accepted him, even though they knew he wasn’t the farmer, with one of the more… nurturing cows seeing how skinny and hungry he looked, allowed him to drink from her teat, making sure that he got his ‘fill’ of food/drink. 

After having the most comfortable nights sleep that he could remember, he remebered that the farmer might be coming back, so he left the property, but never left the area, and he always returned late at night, when the farmer was done with his duties and heading off to bed.

To return his gratitude to the cows, he always took care of them, brushed them with a spare brush that he found within the barn, and he just talked to them, even though he knew that they couldn’t understand him fully, nor did he understand them, he just forged a connection with them.

Yet, all of the different cows warmed up to him, and started to mother him. When he started to become a regular, they always fed him their milk, straight from the source, and had always saved a few bits and pieces of the food that they recieved from the farmer during the day. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Harry to live and not be malnourished.

**Small Points**

  * Harry has a very deep connection towards animals, so much so that puberty had shifted his sexual desires towards animals instead of humans.
  * After recieving his Hogwarts letter and seeing the Book; ‘Fantastic Beasts and How to Find Them’, he became very interested in the Magical Creatures that could be found or even raised.
  * Due to this, Harry is NOT scared of Hagrid, but actually has a friendship with him (NOT YAOI)
  * Harry is to be sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Due to this, he is rather forgotten, and to most, he is just another person.



**MUST HAVE**

  * Lily and James Potter MUST remain dead!
  * Voldemort is to remain dead! This is NOT following canon, nor will plot be all to focussed for this!
  * Harry feels more safe around animals than around humans. He has this… aura about him that makes the animals friendly and loving towards him. Meaning this Harry is more attached to animals than he is to humans, and prefers to be around them.
  * The curse/ritual that Lily did for Harry if Voldemort were to somehow survive will also extend to the animals, either mundane or magical. If they love him, then he would be protected from those who are looking to harm him.



**WILL ALLOW**

  * Harry should be sorted into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw – This is because he will be more ‘forgotten’ if he were in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Plus, his studious nature into learning how to become a multi-animagus user/shapeshifter will play into that.
  * Harry to be a Shapeshifter/Animagus to become the male version of the animal.
  * Harry can have both regular, everyday farm animals; Horses, Cows, Dogs, etc. However, he can also have a section for Magical Creatures; Hippogriff’s, Centauress’, Unicorns, etc
  * If Beastiality is explored thoroughly and smut does happen regularly, then pregnancy can follow. Please do remember that nothing advanced will happen, the animals will have regular length pregnancies.



**WILL NOT ALLOW**

  * Yaoi – Sorry, that is just not for me.
  * Dumbledore Bashing or Weasley Bashing – For me, this is overused to all living heck, and it kinda gets annoying to read every now and again.
  * There will also be NO ANTHROS.




	3. Give me some ideas for Hana x Tsume x Naruto stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title suggests, I love, LOVE, Tsume and Hana, and I really want there to be more smut with them and Naruto. I feel like there is so much potential, yet no one is trying to cash in on it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

**So, like previously, I am looking for some ideas for a Naruto x Hana x Tsume story. Now, I'll prefer as little plot as possible, but other than that, you have free reigns over the idea. Just send me a detailed idea, and perhaps some tags for idea, [E.G; Maledom, Femdom, that sort of thing]**

**MUST HAVE**

**\- Tsume Inuzuka**

**\- Hana Inuzuka**

**\- Naruto Uzumaki**

**PAIRING - NARUTO X HANA INUZUKA X TSUME INUZUKA**

**CAN IT BE SMUT IEDAS; YES**

**If you want to be extra helpful, perhaps think of a title and summary for said idea!**


End file.
